


The debate

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Batman stood in silence, a little stunned by the question he had just been asked.Superman was rambling.“…I know there are potential complications and I’m sure you have a whole list of reasons this would be a terrible idea…”“No.” Batman blurted.Superman groaned “Ok, I knew you would say that at first but just hear me out…”The laugh shocked both of them, “No, Kal, I mean no…I don’t have a list of reasons.”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	The debate

Batman stood in silence, a little stunned by the question he had just been asked. Superman was rambling, determined to say his piece and not let Batman interrupt until he had made his case.

“…I know there are potential complications and I’m sure you have a whole list of reasons this would be a terrible idea…”

“No.” Batman blurted.

Superman groaned, looking put out but determined, “Ok, I knew you would say that at first but just hear me out…”

The laugh shocked both of them; a light easy chuckle that seemed very out of character coming from the heavily armoured vigilante. “No, Kal, I mean no…I don’t have a list of reasons.”

“You don’t?” Hesitance and hope lined the man’s voice.

Batman laughed again “No…I never…well I honestly never considered that you might like me like that. So, I’ve got nothing prepared for this.”

“Oh.”

“But…off the top of my head…”

Superman tensed up again, well aware how quickly Batman could identify the risks in any plan and prepared to rebuff whatever argument came.

“…I don’t see any problem with it.”

For the second time in minutes the wind was knocked out of the hero's cape.

“You…don’t?”

“No. Obviously there are potential risks when starting any relationship but nothing specific to you and me that would justify not giving this a try.”

“What about team dynamics?” Kal argued weakly. He had been sure Bruce would argue about team dynamics. “What if we let our emotions cloud our judgement in the field? Like if one of us were in danger?”

“More so than we already do?” Batman laughed “We’re best friends, emotions will always play a part in our judgement; romantic attachment or not.”

“But what if it doesn’t work and we broke up and couldn’t work as well together anymore?”

“Both of us are already maintaining close friendships with exes and neither of us has ever been petty or vindictive. I’m sure if we didn’t work out romantically, we would still remain friends. We’ve been through plenty of trials that tested our friendship before after all and we’ve always survived.”

“How would we even make it work?” Superman demanded, feeling a little hysterical now “You’re Bruce Wayne and I’m just Clark Kent. Why would we be dating? People will question that!”

“Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne have met several times, all on public record, and have always gotten along amicably. It’s hardly far-fetched that we might have gotten to know each other a little better outside of the interviews and public events.”

“Ok, but…”

“Kal, which side of this are you arguing?”

Superman froze, brow creasing in frustration. This wasn’t fair. He had been geared up to fight for this. “You were supposed to be against it.” He muttered hotly. He’d had arguments prepared damn it. He’d planned for weeks. There were notebooks and diagrams. All his former debate club experience had been employed for this endeavour.

He’d even started making a powerpoint before reluctantly scrapping it, deeming it a step too far.

“So, you don’t want to date me?” Batman asked carefully “You just brought up the idea so I would shoot it down?”

“No! I would have shown you what a great idea it is.” Kal still had the beginnings of the powerpoint saved on his laptop, maybe he could still use it? “It’s the best idea. We should definitely date.”

“Ok.”

“We would be a beautiful couple; we get along wonderfully.”

“Yes.”

“There is definite attraction. At least on my end.” The hero frowned “I think it’s mutual.”

“It is.”

“We don’t need to lie or hide things from each other like we would have to if we dated someone outside the hero community. We understand each other and this life.”

“That’s true.”

“We don’t need to worry about excuses for running out on dates because if there is an emergency, we will both be responding to it together.”

“Very convenient.”

“Plus dating another hero means there is no one waiting at home for either of us, worried and helpless. Or worse, someone who could become a target for a villain and need saving.”

“No more so than we are already targets” Batman agreed.

“Other people in the League are dating.” Superman declared firmly, back on a roll “It works for them so there is no reason we couldn’t make it work too.”

“None at all.”

“Shush, I’m not finished.” He snapped “You know what, wait here. I’m getting my powerpoint.”

Batman laughed again, a little confused as the other man flew off to find his laptop.

This relationship may be off to a ridiculous start, but it was clear they were both in full agreement that it was worth a try.


End file.
